Tower Battles Wiki
Welcome to the Roblox Tower Battles Wiki! ROBLOX Tower Battles is a tower defense/strategy game created by developer Planet3arth, where you need to survive waves of Zombies incoming to your base with towers. 'Towers' There are a total of sixteen different towers that can be used in-game right now, each of which having different unique abilities. Each tower has 5 levels (except the Scarecrow). You must have at least one tower in your loadout in order to play. List of Towers: Aviator.png|Aviator Barracks.png|Barracks Commander.png|Commander Commando.png|Commando Cryo Gunner.png|Cryo-Gunner Farm.png|Farm Flamethrower.png|Flamethrower Fragger.png|Fragger Mortar-0.png|Mortar Patrol.png|Patrol Phaser.png|Phaser Railgunner.png|Railgunner|link=Railgunner Scout.png|Scout Shotgunner.png|Shotgunner Sniper.png|Sniper Soldier.png|Soldier Special Event Towers 420px-autopx-scale-to-width-down.png|Elf Scarecrow.png|Scarecrow Unreleased Things 4b5a00871ae197ac8ca3501595648266.png |Mech 043e5812b4b96696d40263cf92019627.png|DJ Paralyzer.png|Paralyzer Mercenary.png|Mercenary Knifer.png|Knifer Stunner.png|Stunner Hunter.png|Hunter ??.png|??? RobloxScreenShot20180318_152152891.png|??? RobloxScreenShot20180318_152647264.png|Mystery Boss? Tower Tiers Different towers have different functions, and some towers are better than others. Tower Tiers is a way the community ranks these towers. Keep in mind that Tiers are calculated strictly by damage per minute, and will not account for special abilities and effects. Level 1 tower Tier Level 2 tower Tier Level 3 tower Tier Level 4 tower Tier Level 5 tower Tier 'Zombies' Zombies are AI controlled characters that attempt to walk from one side of your 'base' to another. Zombies are sent each Wave, and additional zombies can be sent by your team or your opponents in Versus mode. A zombie will deal the amount of damage to your base as health it has if/when reaching your base. This is a list of all the current zombies in the game (excluding Event ones). List of Zombies: Normal.png|Normal Speedy.png|Speedy Slow.png|Slow|link=Slow Boss1.png|Boss1 Hidden 2.png|Hidden Necromancer-0.png|Necromancer Mystery.png|Mystery Boss2.png|Boss2 RobloxScreenShot20171026 190632203 (1024x527).jpg|Lava Lightning.png|Lightning Boss3.png|Boss3 RobloxScreenShot20171030 152948668 (1600x823).jpg|Necromancer Boss VoidBossMan.png|Void Halloween Zombies: Demon.png|Demon Ghost.png|Ghost Dddddddddddd.png|Jack Mummy.png|Mummy Zombie.png|Zombie Reaper.png|Reaper Christmas Zombies: Gingerbread.png|Gingerbread Golem.png|Golem Present.png|Present Santabot.png|SantaBot Shadow.png|Shadow Snowman.png|Snowman Yeti2.png|Yeti 'Maps' Maps are baseplates with a path and decorations on them. The Zombies attempt to walk across the path from one side of the map to another. List of Maps: Arctic.png|Arctic Borderlands.png|Borderlands Castle.png|Castle City.png|City Cyber Quarters.png|Cyber Quarters Desert Outskirts.png|Desert Outskirts Grass.png|Grassland Mars.png|Mars Midnight Road.png|Midnight Road Military base.png|Military Base Pond.png|Pond Snowy Forest.png|Snowy Forest Western.png|Western Special Event Maps: XMAS Town.png|Christmas Town Graveyard.png|Graveyard 'Gameplay' There are 2 major gamemodes in Tower Battles, Versus and Survival. In Versus, the blue team player(s) go against the red team player(s) and compete for who survives the longest. In Survival, one team of player(s) (blue team) try to survive the longest. There are a total of 34 waves, with the waves gradually getting harder. If both teams in a Versus match or a team in Survival beats wave 34, both teams are rewarded 150 credits. In Tower Battles, there are also events where new zombies, towers, and maps are added. So far, there have only been two events in Tower Battles: Halloween and Christmas. These each included new towers (ex. Elf and Scarecrow) and zombies (ex. Yeti and Ghost). Christmasbadge.png|Christmas Halloweenbadge.png|Halloween 'Polls' Share your thoughts! After gathering all the votes, weekly polls will be added in discussions. What do you think? Yay :D You should add weekly polls in discussions AND the main page (if you want) idc Which was harder? (If you did not participate in Halloween, watch a video) Halloween Christmas Category:Browse Category:Vote For Next maps To Be made!